La tendresse de l'ombre et la chaleur de l'hiver
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. Jack rêve en permanence toutes les nuits d'un souvenir dont il n'arrive pas à se défaire, et qui le rend à moitié fou et songeur... un souvenir de neige, d'un sourire, d'un regard, et de Pitch, le croque mitaine... va-t-il laisser ce souvenir le ronger continuellement? ou bien va-t-il régler le problème à la source?


**La tendresse de l'ombre et la chaleur de l'hiver**

Depuis quelque temps, Jack rêvait. Il rêvait toutes les nuits, sans exception. Pas que ça lui pose problème, car en général, les rêves sont agréables pour la plupart du temps.

Mais pour lui, chaque songe qu'il avait dès qu'il fermait les yeux pour aller dormir, était intrigant, car il rêvait de Pitch. Pas de lui-même, mais de son regard et de son sourire. Ces deux expressions qu'il lui avait adressé un jour ou il l'avait surpris à l'extérieur de son domaine.

Ce jour-là, Jack était parti en simple balade dans les bois de Burgess. Il volait librement entre les arbres, respirant l'air frais, appréciant la beauté du paysage enneigé, souriant à la vue de la blancheur de la neige.

Tout était très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit lui. Pitch Black, le terrifiant croque mitaine, craint des enfants, et chasser par les gardiens depuis des siècles. Mais à la grande surprise de Jack, il n'était pas en train de préparer un mauvais coup.

Non. il semblait également se balader, et son visage si souvent rongé par la colère était... détendu. Souriant même. L'espionnant cacher derrière un arbre, Jack voyait que Pitch prenait plaisir à marcher dans la neige intacte et d'un blanc pur.

Jack l'avait même vu faire tomber du bout des doigts la neige fragilement posée sur une branche d'un arbre, et tout cela avec un sourire. Jack trouvait ça assez inattendu et intéressant a voir. Le croque mitaine appréciait la neige que Jack venait de faire tomber ? Jack se surprenait à sourire de façon assez attendri face à ce spectacle.

Mais cela ajouta encore plus d'étonnement quand il vit Pitch prendre un peu de neige du bout de ses doigts, et... l'amener à sa bouche pour... l'embrasser?!

Jack en était bouche bée. Pitch embrassé de la neige ?! mais pourquoi ? s'il avait voulu manger de la neige se serait passé plus facilement, mais là, c'était... bizarre ! d'autant plus que le croque mitaine souriait toujours de façon apaisait, presque rêveuse, sans dire un mot.

Jack regardait, ou espionnait toujours le spectacle, depuis sa cachette. Mais un écureuil passa par les branches et fit tomber de la neige sur sa nuque, le faisant crier de surprise et sortir de sa cachette. Mais par accident, il tomba à la renverse, ventre à terre dans la neige. de ce fait, il se fit ainsi remarquer et retira le croque mitaine de ses rêveries.

Se mordant la lèvre, Jack jetait un regard assez embarrasser à Pitch. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le fusille du regard, l'insulte, le réprimande, disparaissait ou encore qu'il l'attaque ! mais non. au lieu de ça, Pitch fixait Jack calmement, sans aucune expression d'hostilité dans son regard et sur ses traits de visage. En fait, il adressa au jeune esprit de l'hiver un regard et un léger sourire assez intriguant, avant de disparaître, le sourire aux lèvres.

Jack n'avait pas bougé du sol, se demandant longuement la nature des gestes de son ennemi. Il était rentré au pôle pensif, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les jours qui viennent se passent ainsi.

Les dernières expressions de Pitch l'avaient légèrement obsédé durant le premier jour. Puis il en avait rêvé une nuit. Puis la suivante, puis quelques nuits par semaine, et progressivement toutes les nuits, revivant parfaitement la scène dans sa tête. La journée, il n'y arrivait pas. c'était seulement la nuit, dès qu'il avait les paupières fermées.

Il se demandait si Pitch n'y était pas pour quelque chose en particulier. Ça le surprenait, mais il en avait même hâte que la nuit arrive pour revoir clairement cette obsession nocturne. Et il se l'avouait, dès qu'il se réveillait au matin, il se sentait... heureux, et impatient.

Mais pourquoi ?

oO*Oo

Encore une nuit a rêvé. Toujours ce regard et se sourire mystérieux. Et toujours sans pouvoir y donner une explication logique !

Jack aurait aimé tirer ça au clair, mais comment ? ça n'avait rien à voir avec un rêve, car il avait discrètement demandé à Sab s'il lui apportait des rêves récemment, et le gardien des rêves avait certifié que non. Donc si ce n'était pas des rêves, c'en était encore moins des cauchemars ! car il ne se réveillait pas en pleine nuit ou le matin transpirant de peur, ou angoisser !

C'était des sentiments agréables qu'il avait à chaque réveil. Et en plus, il en était devenu plutôt... gourmand si on peut dire. Il en rougissait par moments, defois il se sentait honteux, et par moments il en était rageur de se comporter comme ça sans raison, et sans savoir pourquoi !

De plus, pour dire de mettre fin à ces rêves, il était parti chercher la cause de tout ça, mais sans succès ! c'est comme si Pitch c'était volatiliser ! ignore-t-il le problème qu'il avait causé au plus jeune des gardiens ? ou en avait-il conscience ? ou bien honte que Jack l'ai vu dans un tel moment personnel ?

Ça ne devait pas être ça. sinon, il lui aurait déjà fait payer depuis longtemps, voir le jour même !

Jack était encore allongé sur son lit, se posant les mêmes questions depuis des jours, sans trouver de réponse.

- Pourquoi embrasser tu la neiges ? pourquoi tu souriais ? pourquoi m'as tu sourit comme ça ?

Essayant de comprendre les gestes de son ennemi, il avait apporté le bout de ses doigts naturellement geler à ses lèvres, et les avait embrassé. Il imitait clairement les gestes et mimique de Pitch, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi ça pouvait lui apporter un sourire. Il en exprima une moue gênée de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Il est fêlé... je vois pas d'autre explication. Allez Jack oublie tout ça, et va t'amuser, ça vaut... mieux. Se dit-il a voix basse

Jack grimaça en constatant qu'il venait de se parler à lui tout seul.

- Allons bon ! il me fait rêver de lui pendant des jours et maintenant je parle tout seul à cause de lui ! eh ben...

Grognant encore une fois, il se leva de son lit, et prit son bâton pour aller dehors, via la voie des airs. Mais quand il s'approcha de sa fenêtre de chambre, il trouva au sol, une lettre de papier enrouler. Jack la prit avec intrigue et se mit à lire son contenu.

_"Frost._

_Tu te demandes surement pourquoi tu fait ses étranges rêves point ainsi dire tous les soirs ?_

_Et je peux aisément deviner que tu voudrais en connaitre la raison._

_Si tu veux être libéré de ces interrogations, viens jusqu'à mon domaine dès que tu auras lu cette missive._

_Là-bas, tu sauras tout."_

la lettre n'était pas signée. Mais il savait qui en était l'auteur. Surtout qu'en dessous de la dernière ligne, il y avait un dessin. Un petit dessin discret et joli. Un flocon de neige... mais noir. Noir, comme Pitch.

Se demander si ce n'était pas un piège, et s'il fallait vraiment y aller, Jack hésita longuement, jouant avec le bout de papier dans ses mains. Devait –il en parler à ses amis gardiens ? et pour dire quoi ? qu'il rêve de Pitch toutes les nuits a cause d'un sourire et que ce dernier lui envoie un petit mot pour donner un rendez-vous ? il le prendrait pour un malade, et il se moquerait de lui. Enfin surtout Bunny !

Et puis Jack avait envie d'y aller. Pour dire de revoir enfin le visage du croque mitaine, autrement que par des songes, mais pour dire d'avoir l'occasion d'obtenir des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait !

Hésitant une dernière fois, il porta machinalement le papier enrouler contre sa bouche, et se mit à réfléchir encore un peu. Mais son attention se porta sur autre chose. Une odeur. Une odeur irrésistible...

- Qu'est-ce que... ? ça vient de ... murmura-t-il

Il rouvrit la lettre, et se mit à la sentir. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, mais la lettre était imprégnée d'une odeur familière à Jack

- C'est du...

Il ferma les yeux, et inspira longtemps pour permettre à l'odeur d'imprégner ces sens olfactifs. Il les rouvrit et murmura avec surprise, et... un sourire.

- Du chocolat ! du chocolat noir...

Jack adorait le chocolat noir. mais comment le roi des cauchemars le savait ? prenant enfin sa décision, il mit le papier dans sa poche, et s'envola finalement vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

oO*Oo

Jack avait volé le plus vite possible vers le domaine du croque mitaine. Beaucoup de gens le traiterait d'inconscient, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait y aller ! il voulait... le voir. Son esprit en était obnubilé ! et cette missive, ce dessin, cette odeur... tout ! il avait tout en tête ! impossible pour lui de penser à autre chose. Il était comme hypnotisait par toute l'aura de cette affaire.

Arrivant enfin à l'une des entrées de son domaine, il se jeta sans hésiter dans le trou noir de la forêt. C'était comme une pulsion intérieure pour lui de vouloir vite entrer. Il avait encore conscience de tout le reste et il pouvait encore réfléchir de lui-même. Mais il faisait ce que lui dictait son... coeur ?

Allons bon ! c'est son coeur qui lui dictait le moindre de ses gestes et de ses pensées ? mais pourquoi à la fin ! tout cela n'a aucun sens ! et puis à la moindre attaque, il avait son bâton et sa rapidité pour contrer Pitch.

Bien. Maintenant qu'il était là, dans la salle de globe, que devait-il faire ? attendre ou provoquer une apparition du maître des lieux ? il opta finalement pour la deuxième option.

- Pitch ! je suis là !

S'attendant à ne recevoir aucune réponse et manifestation de la part du croque mitaine, c'est avec étonnement que celui-ci lui répondit.

- Jack.

Sa voix n'était pas menaçante, ni provocante. Elle était neutre, et étonnamment douce à entendre.

- Ainsi donc, tu es venu ? s'étonna Pitch dans l'ombre

- Bien entendu. Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? demanda-t-il

- Par méfiance ?

- C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi se méfier. Mais c'est pour obtenir des réponses que je suis là.

- Sur tes rêves, n'est ce pas ?

- Dans le mille. Maintenant que je suis là, expliques-toi ! pourquoi est-ce que je... je...

Il hésita à terminer sa question. Depuis des jours jamais il ne l'avait formulé à voix haute, et encore moins devant quelqu'un ! et puis le dire devant le responsable de tout ce cirque, ajouter... une certaine gêne. Comment demander banalement pourquoi il rêvait de lui sans rougir ou ressentir de la gène ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rêves de moi ?

- Plutôt de ce fameux regard et sourire que tu m'as donné avant de partir ! pourquoi tu la fais ? et pourquoi tu...

- Tu le sauras Jack. Mais avant... susurra-t-il dans le vent du couloir qui parvenait aux oreilles de Jack

- Mais avant quoi ?

- On va jouer à un petit jeu Jack. T'est d'accord ? demanda-t-il toujours tapi dans l'ombre

- Un jeu ?

- Oui. Si tu me trouves dans l'obscurité totale, je te dirais tout ce que tu souhaites savoir.

- Te trouvez ? dans le noir total ? c'est quoi ce jeu Pitch ? s'étonna Jack

- Tu es partant alors ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Oui. Pars et reste tourmenter avec tes rêves et questions, ou joue le jeu pour en être libéré. Alors ?

- J'accepte. Dit-il sans hésiter.

- Bien. Alors jouons.

L'obscurité envahie toute la salle où se trouvait Jack, qui ne s'inquiéter étrangement pas. il se sentait en confiance et n'avait pas peur. Mais pourquoi ? même le fait que Pitch ne soit pas apparu devant lui pour lui parler ou proposer ce jeu ne le choquer pas tant que ça !

Quand il fut totalement dans le noir, il pouvait constater qu'il ne voyait vraiment rien du tout. C'est comme s'il était aveugle. Restant pourtant très calme il posa toutefois une question au croque mitaine.

- Pitch. Si je ne peux te voir, comment te trouverais-je?

- Suis l'odeur.

- Quelle odeur ?

- Celle que tu souhaites sentir. Choisi, Jack.

- Choisir ? rien de plus simple alors.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à l'odeur de la missive qui l'avait à demi séduit. Il les rouvrit et annonça au maître des lieux le parfum chocolaté noir qu'il avait senti sur la lettre.

- Très bien. Fis toi à tes sens et trouve-moi Jack. Provoqua Pitch avec amusement

- Rien de plus facile Pitch ! riait-il devant la facilité de ce jeu

Et il se fia à ses sens olfactifs pour trouver un chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'à lui à travers la zone d'accueil. Il allait à droit, à gauche, tout droit, derrière lui, de nouveau à gauche. Le chocolat noir guidé ses pas. et ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il réussit à mettre la main sur l'auteur du jeu.

- Trouver ! s'exclama-t-il vainqueur

- Bien jouer, Jack... Murmura Pitch.

La clarté revenait peu à peu et Jack put de nouveau voir clair. Souriant victorieux du jeu proposé, il levait les yeux vers Pitch. Mais ce qu'il vit le déstabilisa un peu. Pitch et lui était assez prés l'un de l'autre, mais le croque mitaine fixait de nouveau Jack de la même manière que dans la forêt...

Sa manière de le regardait l'intriguer, lui faisait se posait encore plus de question, mais le pire... c'est qu'il en avait des frissons. Des frissons étranges qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir en sa présence, ou même il y quelque temps, lors de leur combat.

C'était ce que les yeux de Pitch exprimer qui donnait des frissons à Jack. Ils refléter une lueur inconnue au jeune gardien. Pour la première fois il voyait ce qui lui sembler être... de la tendresse ? curieux.

Jack ne bouger pas de là où il était et Pitch non plus. Ils se regarder sans un mot, pendant un petit moment. Finalement, se sentant assez mal à l'aise face à ce mutisme étrange, Jack posa sa question.

- J'ai gagné. J'ai le droit de tout savoir.

- Soit. Pose ta première question.

- Pourquoi tu as embrassé ma neige ? enfin... la neige !

- Parce que la neige me fascine depuis un moment. Je la trouve... intrigante

- Bon, si tu veux. Ensuite, pourquoi je... rêve de... ton sourire et ton regard ? rougissait Jack

Pitch ne répondit pas à la question difficilement formuler de Jack. Il se contenta juste de se pencher légèrement vers le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui !

- Vraiment ? tu en rêve pourtant toutes les nuits malgré toi, et je n'y suis pour rien. N'est-ce pas évident pour toi Jack?

- Je sais pas si je dois comprendre quelque chose de spécifique en fait... grimaça t-il

- Réfléchis Jack. Si tu ignores vraiment la vraie raison de ces rêves, tu ne serais pas là, aussi près de moi, sans bouger.

- Je... je vois pas la... réfléchissait-il perdu

- Cherche encore. L'encourager-t-il dans un murmure

- Rhooo ! Expliques-toi Pitch ! pourquoi tu m'as sourit et regarder de façon étrange ? s'emportant avec un rougissement le gardien

- C'est... assez étrange à expliquer. Avoua-t-il gêné

- Je m'en fous ! je veux savoir pourquoi ça m'obséde et pourquoi tu l'as fait ! déclara-t-il avec une moue entêtée

Le croque mitaine souriait au plus jeune, amusé par son entêtement et de la tête qu'il faisait.

- Très bien. Accroches-toi à ton bâton, ça risque d'être dur à avaler pour toi.

- J'écoute.

- Eh bien... pour être franc, ce n'est pas la neige qui me fascine et qui me préoccupe l'esprit.

- Alors c'est quoi ? s'impatienta Jack

- C'est celui qui la fait tomber...

La phrase de Pitch mit un certain temps avant de monter jusqu'à son cerveau. Quand il eut enfin compris il le fixa encore plus étonner

- Quoi moi ?! je... je te fascine ? de... depuis quand ? bafouilla Jack

- Depuis un moment. Et c'est plus fort que moi. avoua Pitch

- Je... j'arrive pas à croire ce que vient d'entendre...

- Tu vas fuir ?

- Fuir ? c'est ceux qui ont peur qui fuit !

- Et là ? as tu peur Jack ?

- Non. dit-il de but en blanc

- Pourquoi ? demanda avec amusement Pitch

- Parce que... que... euh...

Le croque mitaine s'avança encore un peu vers Jack toujours immobile. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ?

- Dis le Jack. Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas peur ? pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?

- Je...

Il chercha une réponse logique dans son cerveau. C'est vrai. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucune peur ? pourquoi ne repoussait-il pas le croque mitaine qui s'avançait de plus en plus ? cherchant dans ses sentiments qu'il avait ressentis depuis plusieurs jours, il comprenait enfin qu'il avait depuis des jours l'envie d'être près de lui, de revoir son regard, et son sourire. Enfin bref, lui. Tout simplement.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie en fait... je veux rester ici, avec toi... la... avouait-il tout rougissant

Les deux se sourirent timidement. et d'un geste automatique, leurs deux mains, qui étaient proches, se frôlèrent, pour ensuite se joindre timidement du bout des doigts.

Jack prit vite conscience qu'il tenait la main due croque mitaine du bout des doigts. Pitch aussi. Leurs regards se dirigèrent vers elles

- Pitch... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? pourquoi je me comporte comme ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien...

- Que m'a tu fait ?

- Je me pose la même question Jack. Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui se passe

- La raison me dirait de lâcher ta main, de m'écarter, mais je n'y arrive pas...

- Pareil.

- Mais je ne saurais dire si je peux pas... ou je veux pas...

Pitch disparut instantanément réapparaissant plus loin, le regard perturbé.

- P-Pitch...

- C'est trop bizarre...

- J'avoue...

- Que faire alors ?

- Je veux être près de toi. Toi aussi non ?

- Inévitablement

- Alors pour en être sûr, je te propose à mon tour de jouer à un jeu.

- Un jeu ?

- Oui. On va épeler chaque lettre du prénom de l'autre a tour de rôle, avec un mot agréable et heureux, et si on en trouve un, on fait un pas vers l'autre. Ça aidera sa voir si on veut vraiment être l'un prêt de l'autre. Ça te va ?

- Très bien. Idée intéressante. Admit-il songeur

- Alors je commence ! Protecteur ! fit Jack avec entrain tout en avançant d'un pas

- Humf... Joie. Fit de même Pitch avec un léger sourire

- Intentionné.

- Amour.

- Tendresse !

- Chaleur...

- Coeur !

Ça y est . ils étaient tous les deux l'un prêt de l'autre, le visage rougissant. Mais trop prêt...

- Kiss. Murmura Pitch d'une voix tendre à quelques centimètres du jeune gardien

- Humour... euh ? hein ? kiss ? mais... c'est de l'anglais ! le jeu était sur des mots français ! protesta Jack

- Peu importe... murmura Pitch avec amusement

- Hein ? mais...

Pitch avait penché son visage pour s'emparer des lèvres de Jack dans un baiser simple, chaste, mais sincère tandis que sa main s'était doucement coller contre la joue « bouillante » du jeune esprit.

Jack ressentait diverses émotions et n'avait pas fui ou fait reculer l'homme qui l'embrasser ! Au contraire, il l'avait laissé faire et il en avait même fermé ses yeux. Bien qu'il trouvait ça étrange au début de sentir les lèvres froide du croque mitaine sur les siennes, le sentiment et la chaleur qui l'envahissait petit à petit, lui faisait justement apprécier ce baiser et de le laissait continuer.

Retirant ses lèvres des siennes, Pitch scruta le visage de Jack puis son regard, alors que celui-ci les ouvrit à nouveau, scrutant à son tour le visage du croque mitaine. Intérieurement Jack brûlait et tentait de respirer normalement. Mais la lumière dans son regard de glace semblait montrer son insatisfaction. Comme s'il n'était pas rassasié.

- Maintenant est-ce clair pour toi ?

- Je crois bien, en effet...

- Et puis... j'ai gagné. Lâcha Pitch avec amusement

- Hin...n'en soit pas si sur. Dit Jack avec calme

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Je pourrais aisément te battre à ce jeu-là... provoqua-t-il dans un murmure

- Alors montre-moi... provoqua-t-il sur le même ton

Avec un sourire effronté, Jack lâcha son bâton, se colla à Pitch et s'empara à deux mains du visage de son aîné et l'embrassa avec amour et de façon plus passionnée et moins chaste. Surpris au début, Pitch changea vite d'avis et participa également à ce baiser fougueux..

- Tes lèvres on le goût de chocolat Pitch... murmura Jack entre deux baisers

- Ah... et ?

- Rien. j'adore... et j'en rafolle encore plus... avouer t-il avec désir et amusement

- Et moi la neige me fascine encore plus... fit il de même

Et ils s'embrassèrent de plus belle.

* * *

_Alors, j'avais déjà fait un Jackitch avec ma fic « Sous le ciel, les étoiles et la lune » et j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ce couple plaise, ni ce que j'avais écrit. C'est pour ça que j'en ai pas fait d'autre._

_Mais suite à quelques demandes pour que j'en refasse un autre, et les compliments qu'on m'a transmis, je me suis laisser convaincre. :)_

_Pour délirer, j'avais fait de ce texte plusieurs drabbles que j'aurais poster à la suite. Mais le résultat ne me plaisait pas et j'ai laissé traînaient dans mes dossiers ces morceaux de texte. :/_

_Je suis donc bien contente de pouvoir les utiliser pour refaire un autre OS sur ces deux-là ! :D_

_En espérant qu'il vous ai plut aussi ! ^^_

_N'hésiter surtout pas à me laisser un avis ! :D c'est important pour moi de savoir ce qui plaît et ce qui ne plaît pas, au cas où je voudrais en refaire d'autre ! ;D_

_Encore merci et a bientôt ! ^^_


End file.
